Adventures on the Carribean
by Sabrepaw AKA CrazyPirateMouse
Summary: What happens if you captain made a deal with Davy Jones? What if the first mate has a dark past and won't tell anyone? What if the two cabin boys hide their parentage? It becomes an adventure as everyone finds out. Better than it sounds. No Jack though.
1. Chase on the Sea

_A/N: another story. I know. I'm supposed to be writing the sequal to Story of the Prince, but I already had this written (after almost a year of writing) and It doesn't need a sequal. Plus, I like it. Ok, I don't really wanna say that this is a fanfic of PotC but I really don't have a choice, do I? Oh well. And no. Jack Sparrow isn't in it. Sorry. But it's got plenty of pirates, adventure, and (of course) RUM!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the idea Tortuga, the Pearl Navy, Davy Jones and the _Flying Dutchman _(even Disney doesn't. They just own the idea of putting them together. The old sailors who made the stories up do)I just own Terran. Aria, Regeti, and Barose belong to my best friend and her younger siblings. We all share the plot.

_**Adventures on the Caribbean**_

_Chapter 1_

The bright beams from the sun shone on the waters of the Caribbean Sea, making it sparkle. The stillness of the waters was interrupted as a ship plowed through.

Captain Barose Bayell stood at the helm of his ship, the _Sea Rose. _Even if you didn't know him, you could tell that he loved being out at sea. A huge grin was plastered on his face. But not just because of the salty waters. Two young boys sat at the tiller, fighting over who should pull.

Barose let out a hearty laugh. "Ahoy, Terran! Regeti! Hold it a bit tighter me lads!" The captain let out another hearty laugh as he remembered the day they had found the two boys.

Barose had not wanted any stowaways, but ended up with two of them. Looking back, he was glad that his first mate, Aria, had begged to let them stay. Ever since that fateful day, the _Sea Rose_ had had two cabin boys.

Beside him, Aria's green eyes sparkled as she laughed as the fifteen and fourteen-year-old fought over the tiller. "Want me to show 'em Cap'n?" Barose nodded his approval and smiled as the young woman pushed the two boys aside. Terran gave her a mock glare and Regeti laughed.

Everyone's happiness faded as the lookout cried a warning. "Cap'n! I see a ship! It's comin' outa the water! I think it's the _Flying Dutchman_!"

Barose's face paled. Aria quickly ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Barose," she said gently. "We're almost at Tortuga. We can make it before him"

The captain of the _Sea Rose_ looked at his first mate and quickly snapped back to order. "Get those sails open! Bring out the oars! Lookout! Search for any signs of Tortuga! I know we're close!"

Everyone jumped to action at once. No one questioned their captain's behavior. No one would dare. As Regeti ran off to his post, he thought he saw Aria glaring at something on the ship, but shrugged it off as Terran yelled, "Regeti! I need you!"

The men aboard could only stare as the legendary ghost ship sailed after them. A spell seemed to be broken as the lookout called, "Land ho! Tortuga up ahead!" The crew let out a cheer, but every man knew what would be required of him.

The deck of the _Sea Rose _became alive as everyone ran every which way. While the little pirate ship sped through water, trying to get to land, no one noticed Aria race to the stern to watch the _Flying Dutchman_.

And no one noticed a man aboard the ghost ship glaring at the young woman. The man's name was Davy Jones.

The blonde woman stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing whether to fear him or to hate him. There was a thud and Aria looked down to see the men hopping down and tying the ship to the pier. They had made it to Tortuga. Looking back out to sea, Aria was surprised to see that there was no evidence that the Flying Dutchman had been there at all.

"Aria?" a voice asked behind her. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be Barose?" she said, trying to maintain her reputation.

"Good. Go get Terran and Regeti and bring them to my cabin. I need to tell them why this happened today."

--------

Terran sat with Regeti in the captain's cabin, both bewildered as could be. "Barose walked in with a pipe in his mouth. Aria pulled a chair out for him and sat beside the boys. "Now, ye're probably wonderin' why Davy Jones was after us today." The boys nodded. "A year before you two joined our merry crew, I made a deal with Davy Jones. See, back then I was young and foolish, and I need to get out of a bind I was in, so I made a deal with him that if he could get me out of it, I wouldn't set foot on land for eight years. But that Jones, 'e wanted a challenge. So 'e said 'I'll get ye out of it, but on the eighth year, if you don't make it to Tortuga before I do, ye'll join me crew an' I'll get yer pretty first mate.' So 'e cursed the _Sea Rose _an' made it so only me men could on land and get provisions.

Terran blurted out suddenly, "You mean I stowed away on a cursed ship! Oh, man, 'tis bad luck I tell yah, bad luck indeed. I heard of a sailor who went on a ship that he didn't know was cursed… and they say he never returned. What?" Aria, Barose, and Regeti all gave an annoyed look.

"Please. No more sea stories," Aria said wearily.

"You've somethin' like that before anyways," Regeti said, rolling his eyes.

"Aye, an' unlike that unfortunate sailor, we made it to Tortuga," Barose growled.

Barose continued with his narrative. "Well, as ye probably guessed, this was the last day of the eighth year. An' ole Jones, 'e was tryin' to stop me. But, we won. Let, me tell ye though, never, ever make a deal with Davy Jones, no matter how bad ye need to."

There was a moment of silence then, Regeti said, "I don't get it. Why tell us instead of the crew? I mean we're only cabin boys."

"Aye, that ye are, but smart and loyal cabin boys, at that," the captain said with a glint in his eye. "I trust ye two. If'n I told 'em, the would mutiny. But ye two would probably understan', an' even if ye didn't, the crew wouldn' listen to two cabin boys, even if they tell the same story. After all, ye two are almost like brothers." Terran and Regeti squirmed uncomfortably at that last saying. Aria took note of this.

"Well," said Barose, not noticing the boys' uneasiness, unlike his first mate. "I think it's time we checked out that bar over there. I ain't played a good game of pool in awhile." The captain winked at the boys. "What yah say boys? Drinks on me."

"But," Terran said, shooting a sideways glance at Regeti, "we've never had rum before."

Aria rolled her eyes and said in an irritated voice, "Oh, I had me first swig when I was no more than six. Come on. Let's go."


	2. Captain James Rook

_A/N: La la la... Oh hi! Here's chapter 2. It's a bit short. Just a little background info for Barose and James. The next chapter will be better. It's when Regeti and Terran get drunk for the first time and Aria finds out that... Wait a minute. I'm not gonna tell yah. You'll have to wait. ;)_

**Disclaimor: **Don't own the Pearl Navy. Just James Rook and Johnny Bims and the _Divine.**  
**_

_**Adventures on the Caribbean**_

_Chapter 2_

Captain James Rook paced back and forth on his ship, the HMS _Divine_. He had spotted his worst enemy. Barose Bayell. He was sailing towards Tortuga, and James would be there. Not just to do his duty to the Pearl Navy, but for revenge as well.

Whenever they were younger, Barose Bayell, the son of a fisherman, and James Rook, the son of a captain in the Navy, had been good friends. But one day, tragedy struck. James's father died in a pirate attack. Barose had mourned with his friend, but when money was hard to come by he began thinking of taking up a life of piracy. James, knowing it was a pirate that had killed his father, was been angry with his friend for even thinking of all the murders and thefts that pirates caused. But Barose ignored him and chased after his dreams. Furious, James joined the Pearl Navy and vowed to kill all pirates, former friends or not.

Their paths had crossed more than once, and each time, James's loathing grew even more for Barose. Especially when he saw him sail away with a boatload of some wine from his family's company. James couldn't wait to get his hands on his former companion.

What grieved the captain even more was that his wife had died during another pirate attack. Just like his father. It wasn't Barose of course. He had learned not to come close to the James's family. But in the _Divine_'s captain's eyes, all pirates were Barose. Then a few years ago, his sons had run away, but James, still mourning for his wife, thought that the pirate captain had kidnapped them.

The captain's tired eyes scanned the sea. He had not slept well for a while. But, while his eyes closed during the day for a nap, his ears were as sharp as ever. His crew thought he was mad. Some of them had even started to spread word of deserting as soon as they reached port. Their ringleader was Richard Marshal. James had some special plans for him whenever they landed. Thinking of what they would do to Marshal, and then to Barose (when they found him), made Captain James Rook laugh.

Outside of the captain's cabin, a sailor by the name of Johnny Bims overheard his captain's mad laughter. "Marshal was right when he said the cap'n's gone crazy," he commented quietly to himself.

Bims was fixing to walk off when he heard, "Oh yes, Richard Marshal! You picked the wrong ship to leave. You'll be sorry." The eavesdropping sailor gasped and ran off to warn his shipmate.


	3. A Question in a Bar

_A/N: I don't know why I'm adding this if no one's going to read it. IT GETS ANNOYING PEOPLE!!!! Sorry... I'm a little tired, annoyed, and bored.**  
**_

_**Adventures on the Caribbean**_

_Chapter 3_

Aria laughed heartily when they walked into the pub. Men were greedily drinking their drinks. Men were playing poker. Men were playing at a pool table. Men were everywhere doing everything. There was not a woman in sight. Aria's green eyes twinkled with amusement. She was going to get some strange stares.

Beside her, Terran and Regeti watched with wide eyes at everything. Barose pushed up ahead to join the men playing poker. Aria chuckled. Her captain loved playing for money whenever he could.

Taking the two cabin boys' hands, she led them to the bar saying to the bar tender, "Oi! Two fer me mates!" The man stared at Aria for a bit, but said, "Yes, Miss." And put two cups full to the brim of rum.

Aria turned to the two boys. "'Bout time ye got some rum in ye. I don't know where you two come from, but it must be a right proper place." The pretty first mate spat at the thought. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the boys exchange uneasy looks. Aria wasn't stupid. She knew that Terran and Regeti had known each other before they had joined the crew. Was it possible that they had grown up with servants dusting off their suits? Then she remembered how unnerved they had gotten when Barose had said they were like brothers. Was it possible that they had the same parents, too? She decided to check into this.

"Yah know, it would be funny if'n ye were brothers and grew up in a nice rich part of town." Aria saw Regeti bite his nail and nervously look at Terran, who narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You know something, don't you."

Aria showed a sly smile, giving away that she possibly knew. "Who me?"

Terran sighed. "Fine. Yes we're brothers. But don't tell anyone."

"Why?" was Aria's only question.

Regeti quickly looked Barose's way. "Promise not to tell?" Aria crossed a finger over her heart. The boy relaxed a little bit and continued. "Because if anyone found out who our father is, we'd be thrown overboard, if not worse. But we don't wan that to happen to the other."

Aria raised an eyebrow and asked, "And who's this ole dad of yore's?"

"Captain James- mmf!" Regeti's mouth was covered by Terran, who eyed the first mate.

"I don't think we should tell you," he said warily.

Aria shrugged and turned to the bar tender, but kept an open ear.

"I told you not to tell _anyone,_ Regeti."

"But Aria wouldn't tell the cap'n. She promised."

"She's a pirate. They lie. You know how close she is to Barose."

There was a pause, then Regeti said, "Terran?"

"What?"

"I thought we were pirates, too."

There was another pause. The elder of the brothers spoke. "I guess we are. Father wouldn't approve of it, but…"

"Terran. Father's not here now. He basically died when Mom did."

Arai was a little shocked. From what she had heard, it sounded like these two were the sons of none other than Captain Barose Bayell's worst enemy. Captain James Rook.


	4. Bottles of Rum

_A/N: Yeah. It's short. Haven't had much time to write on this, but I don't think I'm gonna add anything if no one's gonna review. Tell you what, I'll add Chapter 5 soon if I get 3 reviews. If not, I'm not gonna finish this.  
_

_**Adventures on the Caribbean**_

_Chapter 4_

Aria had a plan, and it involved rum. If she could get enough of it down the boys, than she could probably confirm hypothesis. It worked like a charm.

At first, the bland taste was horrible to them, but Aria forced the brothers to have more until they were too drunk to hold back any secrets.

"Hey, Terran!" Regeti yelled, though their was no need to.

"What?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?"

"Because he felt like it!" Terran started laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair and then started laughing at that.

"Guess what, Regeti!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Look I'm Aria!" He took off Regeti's boot and put it on his head, making a stupid face. Both boys started laughing hysterically. Aria rolled her eyes. This was so stupid.

But she had something to find out. The first mate of the _Sea Rose_ gave two sharp blows on a whistle, signaling Barose.

The young woman pulled Terran back up to his seat and innocently asked, "So what's yer ole dad's name?"

Regeti hiccupped and Terran laughed, though nothing was funny. "Ya know," he said, "if'n I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get us to tell you that our dad's name is James Rook."

_TWACK. CRACK. _Both boys fell senseless to the floor. Barose stood behind them holding two broken bottles.

The pub fell silent. Barose looked around. "What? They were getting on me nerves!" he said to the quiet crowd. The pub started buzzing with conversation again. In the back of the room, a hooded figure got up and left. The captain of the _HMS Divine _would want to hear about this.


End file.
